The Care Bears: The Guardians Of Caring
by niccunningham
Summary: Join The Care Bears and The Care Bear Cousins in an all new adventure with The Guardians of Childhood. When a legacy of Pitch Black has risen to get revenge, The Care Bear family and the Guardians must come together to fight this threat. Can they form a unified stand to protect the world of wonder,caring,feelings, hopes and dreams from fear and darkness? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

New York City-Earth-December 31st-1933.

Everyone was in City Square, Preparing for the clock to turn from 11:58 to 12:00.

Slowly in everyone's house around the entire globe, The Clocks turn from 58 to 11:59 and At Last, 12:00.

The Year of 1933 was over and Now it was 1st day of the year of 1934.

The Year 1933 was not only a good Christmas and soon to be a new year,, But This year was the year of when he man in the moon, The Guardians, The werewolves of Transylvania, and their Children allies have defeated Pitch Black: The Nightmare King and The Monkey King and their armies and many forces of evil a couple of days before the most wonderful time of the year: Christmas.

However, That Holiday has already pass.

Now, New years eve and day were around the corner.

The New Year that would be known as: The Last year of The Great War to the Guardians of Childhood.

The end was always to end with a new beginning.

A new Golden Age.

This Golden age would would last for many years.

In that time, The stars of the night skies of Earth and the solar system have became part of bringing peace by keeping light shining on the people of Earth and Even in the Dark.

The stars and Lifted Hearts of Many Children became The Star and Heart Buddies under the leadership of the most powerful star of them all.

The Great Wishing Star.

That was not all.

The Guardians From to Jack Frost have been replacing the fear of the past of The Great War with wonderful accomplishments and great benefits.

Peace and Prosperity has come and reached to every bright minded person and brought another Time of happiness, Hope, and Dreams that had come true along with lifted hearts and filling them with wonder.

However, Light cannot exist with the opposite of light: Darkness.

In The Year of 1980, Fear Itself has officially made a come back.

Fear made itself into the most evil servants it could ever have.

October 31st-Central Park-1980

It was a dark, yet Moonlit halloween night in central park.

A park in the center of New York City.

Children were going door to door in many types of costumes to fill their bags will lots of many types of candy and other sweets.

Two children ( A 10 year old boy and his younger 9 year old sister: Alan and Sarah Willington.) skipped on the sidewalk of New York in Town Square.

They Came to the closest house near them.

The house was covered in many types of Halloween decorations.

They walked up the stairs and held onto it's railing and knocked on the door.

A woman at the age of 29 answered the door and with came a huge plastic plate of Candy.

"Trick or Treat!" Said Alan and Sarah in unison.

The 29 year old woman gave the two a fair scope of candy and they waved goodbye to the woman and ran towards the next house.

Unknown to them, a threat would rise within a matter of minutes.

In Central Park's grass and lakes.

There was small pile of unseen in the grass.

The sand was not brown or golden like the sandman's.

But, It was pitch back colored sand.

This type of sand was once the remains of the threat to the guardians: Pitch Black The Nightmare king.

Although, He is long gone, Fear itself has given that force of darkness a legacy.

The sand, By itself, to move by slithering like a snake on the ground.

Not before the pile of black sand was shined on by a golden light that was covering the pile.

The first pile of black sand began to replicate itself into 5 piles.

The First pile took form into the shape of black colored cloud.

The second one took the form of an three headed dragon like creature with two wings and each of the three heads had a set glowing red eyes.

The Third one took the form of a stallion.

The fourth one took the form of wolf

The last and fifth one was in the form of a human like figure in pitch black clothes a pirate would wear.

All at once, The Big five Shadows made a maniacal laughter in unison that would sound very evil.

The Big Five have become: The 5 Nightmare Warlords.

They were created by Fear, Itself to carry out the legacy of The Nightmare King.

"The time will be coming to make fear rule this planet and it's world." Said The Cloud shaped Warlord.

"Yes. It will be starting with removing all that is good. One by one. By locking it all away in their special places for all eternity!" Howled and exclaimed The Wolf Warlord.

"Muwhaha!" laughed The Pirate warlord.

"With the protectors of all that is good busy with bringing hopes and dreams, It is time for us to start the preparations and armies."

"Let's get to work!" Said The Horse shaped one.

The Big five flew to the place that was once the lair of their past life.

Pitch's Lair.

It had a black globe of earth, A cauldron, and lastly, a lot of stair cases that led to many rooms that would take part of what was to come.

The Second Great War


	2. Chapter 2

Earth-Present day

Our view takes you up above the clouds.

These clouds were high as usual in earth's skies.

The sun shined even as bright as it could do for a good morning.

In the clouds, there lied a huge town with buildings made of clouds and windows that were in the shape of hearts and stars and a huge forest of trees of many beautiful colors and heart shaped leafs.

That town was known as Care a Lot and the colorful forest was known as The Forest Of Feelings.

Together, They are known as the Kingdom of Caring.

It was the home of the warm and lovable family of the Care Bear Family.

On a bed made of clouds, there lied two heart and two star buddies waking up from a good night sleep.

They let out squeaky yawns and stretched and felt wide awake.

The star and heart buddies flew to the first house close to them.

"Knock, knock, knock." the star buddy did on the first house's wooden yellow heart shaped window.

Opening the window was a yellow bear with a smiling sun on her tummy.

Her name was Funshine Bear.

As soon as she opened the window, she took a slight breath of air and stretched and then saw the four.

She saw the four and waved hello to them as they moved to the next house.

The next house was Grumpy bear's.

They knocked on his window like they did at Funshine's.

They did not hear Grumpy coming to open the window.

So they opened the window, allowing the bright light of the sun to shine on the sleeping blue bear on his bed.

The blue bear opened his sleepy eye and squinted it for a second and slowly began to smile to see what the star and heart buddies were just trying to do.

"Good morning." Said Grumpy Bear to them.

Throughout the rest of the kingdom of caring, The family of the Care bears and their cousins were waking up from a good night sleep.

Good Luck Bear opened his door to see and grab in time a newspaper.

He smiled at the two newspaper deliverers and two cubs of the care bear family. Hugs and Tugs.

Tugs threw one his newspaper at the window of the house of Cheer Bear.

The Bear with a rainbow on her tummy was making pancakes for herself after she cooked some for Brave Heart Lion.

She flipped a pancake in her pan too fast and the pancake flew across the room and landed on the lion's nose and face.

At the heart shaped building, known as the Hall of Hearts, Tenderheart bear opened the two heart doors and began to smell the fresh morning air and the wonderful sky and it's sun shining normally bright and Tenderheart began to sing

Care-a-lot is a place we all can go  
Whenever we choose it  
Care-a-lot is a feeling we all know  
We never do lose it

We can find a secret place  
To rest and make a new start  
If you don't know where it is  
Look inside your heart

Share bear who was finish watering her flowers ( Which started blooming beautifully) joined the song.

Care-a-lot is a playground you can't find  
For laughing and swinging  
Carousels playing music in your mind  
For dancing and singing

Noble Heart Horse and True Heart bear joined the song.

Sometimes you feel so glad  
Sometimes you feel so blue  
Share your feelings, it's not bad  
Feelings are just you

Friend Bear joined the four as well.

When you're lonely, don't you fret  
You're not alone, you just tend to forget  
Care-a-lot is easily found  
You've been there and you have friends who care  
Don't you let your sadness get you down

Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon too as well.

It always helps when you sing a song  
Good cheer carries you along  
Darkness leads to sunlight  
A new day comes-it's all right

Grams Bear the second last of the singers joined in the rest of the song.

Care-a-lot is a place you'd like to be

Riding on a cloud  
You'll care a lot, it's a rainbow fantasy  
For laughing out loud

The rest of the family opened their doors or windows to finish the song.

Care-a-lot is a place we all can go  
Come to Care-a-lot, it's a place we all can go  
Come to Care-a-lot  
Share-a-lot  
Care-a-lot

Suddenly, a clock bell ring like sound was heard.

It was the sound of the caring meter.

It lets the care bear family how much caring is left and something is affecting the level of caring on earth.

It just dropped down to 6 uncaring disturbances on Earth.

"Oh no!" Cried Cheer Bear as she looked through star telescope.

"The trouble seems to be coming from somewhere in that forest in new jersey."

"Let's go and take a look." Said Brave Heart.

"Good Idea, Brave Heart." Replied Cheer Bear.

With that being said, Cheer bear, Brave Heart Lion, Swift Heart Rabbit and Lotsa Heart Elephant hoped into their cloud mobiles or rainbow rollers and down they went to the earth and into the new jersey forest.

As they landed into that forest along with it's town located within it, Their vehicles faded away and had a look around at the town and it's very colorful and enchanted forest

That town is known as: Beautyville.

As the vehicles faded into clouds, The care bear group heard a frightful scream and saw the source of it.

A group of young frighten children at the ages of 8 to 9 ran away into the town and into their homes.

Before they ran home, The care bear group got out of their way in time.

"I wonder what they were running from." Commented Cheer Bear.

"Something did indeed scared the daylight out of those children." replied Brave Heart.

"Let's Find the source by splitting up." Said Lotsa Heart.

With that being said, Cheer Bear and the other 3 split up and went into searching for clues.

They are unaware they have been watched by: The Stallion Warlord.

"You will find us in time, Elephant and then it will be too late for you and your furry family! Whahahaha!" Said and evilly laughed the Stallion as he galloped on his sandy hofes to prepare for the first strike for the starting of: The Second Great War.


End file.
